Promises are not to be Broken
by Mr. Interesting
Summary: Quentin Ichika is a new transfer student who recently got out of the hospital. His dark past haunts him just like many of the little busters did themselves. He has lost his way. Kyousuke believes that the Little Busters could be his solution by having him join the team. Although everyone agrees, they aren't very aware of how deep the wound is in his heart.


**Hey guys, this will be my second Fanfiction based off one of my most favorite Animes. This story has an added OC for those who didn't know, and pairings at the moment are undecided. However, I do not want to see people go "Pair with this _" "Don't pair with _"! Whoever gets paired, gets paired. Period. With a bullet. Maybe even a french fry.**

**I do not recommend watching this if you haven't seen the series or played the Visual novel so if you haven't you should stop reading. If not, or you stubbornly refuse to leave, enjoy Chapter 1.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **__Broken_

Morning classes started on cue, not a minute late, as the students started walking in every direction. Their red and black uniforms matching each other just like any other day. The chilling morning air swept into the main building as other students entered, putting coats and shoes away in their designated foot lockers. One of them happened to be the short, brown haired baby face known as Riki.

He let out a yawn into his small palm as he closed his foot locker and moved into the hallway and up the stairwell. However, he stopped and looked out the window, seeing rather thick dark clouds in the distance.

"Rain clouds...We might have to cancel practice." Riki thought out loud before moving back up the stairs and toward his classroom. Before he entered, a muscle cake with the spiky jet black hair all tied up with a bandana, grabbed him by the shoulder and ripped him into the classroom.

"Riki!" He grinned widely, looking anxious about something.

"O-...H-hey Masato, good morning…" He smiled nervously, as people looked over due to the rather spontaneous action of Masato.

"Rumor has it there's going to be a new student transferring in. Heehee, another witness of my legendary muscles!" His beefed up ego came out, flexing his muscles, surprisingly without ruining his clothes all together.

"R-right…" Riki gave off a sweat drop, faking a smile so Masato wouldn't realise how erroneous he sounded. Although he had to admit, new comers were always intimidated when introduced to Masato or Kengo. At times even Kyousuke, since girls adore him when he just sits at his desk reading a comic.

The second bell then cued the teacher, walking in and pointed to Masato and Riki, being the only ones unseated.

"Naoe, please take your seat, before I mark you tardy. Especially you Inohara…" His voice became more irritated just speaking to Masoto, knowing his 'record' of fooling around and breaking school property. Oh yeah, and scaling the school building for one of his exercises. Masato simply went 'tch' since his excitement was ruined, and Riki obediently took his seat.

The teacher cleared his throat, putting a small stack of papers, at his desk and cleared his throat.

"Listen up!" He yelled out first, wanting everyone's attention since everyone looked a little bit distracted. "As most of you have already heard, there is a new student transferring into this class." As the class was about to turn and release the excitement to their neighbors, the teacher slammed his hand on his desk loudly. "NOW! I don't want any of you to bother the new student at this time. He only recently got out of the hospital." The class didn't even turn this time to speak to each other and gossip, but instead were rather shocked.

Riki stared at the teacher, mouth slightly open in curiosity and wonder. _Hospital?_ He thought, turning to Masato whose face, which was earlier excited, had molded into a serious look since anything serious sounding like that turned Masato more mature about the situation.

"He's….He's a victim of the Elron High School incident." The teacher adjusted his glasses a bit, feeling himself get a bit nervous.

And just like that, a heavy atmosphere took place. Everyone has heard about the Elron High school incident three weeks ago. There was a gas leak in one of the cooking and culinary class rooms, since someone forgot to turn off one of the stoves completely. A chunk of the building exploded leaving over 22 dead 32 wounded, also isolating a section of that building to a huge fire. Fire fighters couldn't make it in time due to a gridlock in traffic. Everyone in the upper floors of the three story building were trapped and unable to leave by the stair well. The news said that most of the kids and staff escaped by jumping out of a window into an open dumpster. The worse they had was a couple of burns and cuts from broken glass from either the window or a bottle in the trash.

However, they also reported five kids were found in the building, and only one was evacuated with serious injuries. The rest were either killed by the fire or a cave in.

"Now, this is your only warning. If I hear any of you ask him any questions about the incident, you'll be staying with me after class to clean for the next two weeks. Understand?" The teacher eyed the students, knowing very well some of them would if they had the chance. But on the most part, they all nodded in silence. "Alright then."

Riki and Masato looked at eachother for a moment, Masato no longer leaning back. Riki gave a worried look as he looked back to the door as the teacher muttered something behind it before the student came in slowly, dressed in uniform.

He had grey hair, strands hovering over his eyes, almost enough to hide the shallow blue color. His skin was fair, with an average build and height which was a couple inches taller than Riki himself. His presence gave off a very sad mood, his hair giving a shadow over half his face due to lighting. Everyone expected him to say his name or at least write it down on the board, but the teacher took over after an awkward silence.

"This is Quentin Ichika, he will be out new student from here on out...Please have a seat over by the window over there." He pointed to the desk two seats from Riki, which was right next to the window.

Quentin simply started walking at a slow pace, setting his bag on the side rack and pulling out his English book, without hesitation. Everyone glanced over at him, surprisingly either consciously ignoring them or didn't even notice at all.

Riki and Masato shared another glance, Masato shrugging and pulling out his book while Riki turned back to Quentin who was looking down at his book with that depressing blank face of his. To Riki and Masato, the only word they can think of that can perfectly describe him in his state was _broken._ Like he doesn't function as a human properly as he should.

* * *

The morning ended on a bad note, as Quentin was the first to leave the classroom, not even making a glance at anyone who at least tried to introduce themselves. Riki and Masato knew they wouldn't make any progress of getting him to talk so they went to the cafeteria and met up with most of the Little Busters. Upon sitting, Kyousuke was already on the topic as if someone had told him everything before they even left the classroom.

"Quentin Ichika, the only surviving student at Elron who was still in the building when it caught fire. He's been in the hospital for two weeks due to a coma. When he awoken, he was mentally shock and didn't leave the hospital for another week, even though he was in good health." Kyousuke explained thoroughly, seeming to have done his research some where. "After he was forced to leave the hospital, his parents must've sent him back to school thinking he might recover his natural mental state."

Everyone at the table looked at him, only people absent being Rin and Komari.

"Something must've happened in their that really traumatized him. Death alone can traumatize anyone his age, but he probably witnessed a lot." Kurugaya put a finger to her chin giving an optimistic stare toward the table, trying to think of what exactly he might've seen.

Kud, slump down a bit looking at her food, not liking the conversation at all with a saddened 'wafuu'.

"Emotions of a human, let alone a student in highschool are very complex and may never be rebuilt the way it was before a traumatic experience." Mio contributed into the conversation. "But rest assured, time heals all wounds."

Haruka sat in silence next to Kud slumping down as well, not knowing what to say in this conversation. Her purple ponytail dangling over the table, nearly getting stepped on by oncoming students, quickly moving it to her feet.

"Oi, Kyousuke, I know this might sound bad, but the newbie isn't our business, we have practice and school work to focus on." Masato remarked leaning back a bit.

_Not that you do your homework Masato. _Rin commented in his mind. But everyone went silent after what Masato said, cause he had a point. This wasn't their business, and getting involved could just make things worse for him.

"Of course we're involved." Kyousuke, suddenly went back to his usual confident mood, a smile on his face, propping his head up with his elbow, glancing over at the table Quentin was sitting at. As if he had third sense, Quentin got up after eating only half his meal and walked out of the cafeteria.

Riki only blinked in confusion along with everyone else. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Setting him aside, have you guys noticed that if one of you were to get injured or ill, we would need a spare player." He began speaking to them with a suggestive tone.

"...Now that you mention it, Kud nearly hurt herself, sprinting for a pop fly the other day and nearly face planted into a fence." Kengo began thinking, with his holy Little Busters custom jacket on. "No offence of course. And not that you would've gotten hurt badly or anything, but I'm just providing examples."

"I-its fine, really." She smiled at him a bit, her mood a bit more cheery upon mentioning practice, since she found it very enjoyable to play with everyone.

"But what if…" Haruka began to speak, but cut herself off before speaking again. "What if he's really ill, and is like a ticking time bomb that can go off at any moment...I mean I went off before when the disciplinary committee-" She was about to recall when she snapped during her sentencing hearing, but Kurugaya cut her off

"You went off? What do you mean? I don't think anyone remembers you going 'off' before." She smiled reassuringly, while everyone played a long and nodded.

Haruka just smiled at their kindness and stuck her tongue out rubbing the back of her head. "Jeez, don't have to go that far! I can take it!" She laughed a bit as she turned back to Kyousuke.

"This opportunity is not just for us, but this has potential of helping him with he reservedness and depression he might be going through." Riki added, wanting to convince them to at least help Quentin out, knowing his natural kindness doesn't want to leave him alone.

"Good thinking, Riki." He gave him a smile, but his face went back to a neutral serious look. "However, Haruka is right, he might be more unstable than we think, so we best leave him be for the time being till we know more about his state." Kyousuke stood up and sighed, putting back on his smile. "He'll be okay for now."

Everyone nodded, all seeming to be convinced that time was the perfect ally at the moment. Riki was actually surprised however how Kyousuke wanted to bring him along with the little busters so quickly. He was very passionate about not having too many male players, but then again this would make it the team even with 50/50 in gender, isolating Mio who was their manager and nothing beyond that baseball wise.

"Why _him_ though?" Kengo butted in, surprisingly, didn't seem all that excited as he always was when it comes to something promising to aid the little busters. "If you wanted another male member, we could look for others."

Kyousuke put his hand out. "No, because this is help him more than helping us."

Mio nodded and looked to the others. "Every door has a key. Every mystery, an answer. Every problem, a solution." She quoted in a firm voice, Riki concluding it was one of her Mystery Novel quotes that she memorized.

"And the Little Busters will be _his _solution!" Kyousuke gripped his hand into a fist with a smile, a single tear on his cheek.

Riki laughed nervously, seeing he must've compared this emotional experience with a drama comic. "Kyousuke...No need to cry…" He muttered a bit quietly.

"It's settled then!" Kyousuke put his hand to the table. "After the next two days, we will officially recruit him to the little busters."

* * *

**Shortly After, in the Hallway**

Rin and Komari were walking down the hall, a plastic bag in Rin's hand while Komari had a bunch of sweets and junk food with her smiling happily as she hummed a small tune in her head. Rin looked a bit sick, since the only food she had for lunch was Komari's treats. Not that she knew, but the fact that when Komari invited her to come on the roof, saying she was getting treated for lunch. She actually said _treats for lunch. _And now unable to refuse the offer with her shyness, she ate every treat Komari shoved over to her.

Rin's facial expression changed to a small smile and looked over her shoulder to Komari.

"Thanks for coming over to play the cats. They can get overwhelming at times so thanks for coming with me." She shook the plastic bag a bit, filled with a couple cat toys and some food.

"Don't mention it, I wanted to see the cats too cause they are so soft." She smiled brightly, almost to the point where she can melt the room. Her joy has no limits.

When they turned the corner to the Courtyard, where all the cats would usually meet up, something stopped Rin. There was someone sitting under the nearby tree, back up against it while some of the cats seemed to surround the male student with innocent curiosity. The grey haired boy looked down at his lap seeing a cat had wandered on top of it, taking a comfortable position, folding it's arms under its body and laying down. He hesitantly lifted his hand up and gently touched it, before stroking it slowly.

"Who's that?" Komari tilted her head as Rin watched intently.

"He's touching my cats…" She muttered back, never liking the idea of complete strangers going near her cats.

She was about to get up and confront the student, after two minutes of summoning up the courage, but noticed a glint of sunlight hit her eye. She blinked in a daze but then realized that tears were falling off the boys face, after petting the cat. He put his left hand to his mouth, holding in some small cries and whimpers, as tears kept falling out.

"He's...Crying?" Rin wanted confirmation of what was happening in front of her, but Komari was already running toward him. "H-hey wait!"

Komari went over quickly, some of the cats spooked and ran off into the bushes. She quickly went to her knees and tried to get his attention.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She started speaking toward him, in a concerned voice.

The grey haired boy simply shook his head as the cat from his lap moved off his legs, leaving some shedded hairs.

"Want me to take you to the nurses office?" She grabbed one of his hands, and held it in both of hers.

He slowly looked out with his watery blue eyes, seeing who it was talking to him. The boy slowly stood up and looked to the side avoiding eye contact, wiping his face with his arm.

"I'm fine…" He says stubbornly. "Sorry for troubling you." He puts his hands in his pockets and walks back toward the building, stopping when he finds Rin, still hiding behind the wooden panel at the side of the walkway. She got up and stepped back a bit, with eyes of uncertainty. He stared at her for a moment before walking toward the door.

Rin felt tense as he approached, unable to say anything or think of anything but just stand there and stare. But when he passed, she felt a bit useless, seeing how Komari was willing to help compared to her, the shy popular girl who couldn't make friends on her own.

The boy finally reached the door and was about to open it when…

"Wait!" Rin's voice stubbornly commanded, running up after grabbing a bag of sweets from Komari, the bell accessory in her hair chiming. "T-...Take it!" She almost yelled in nervousness, her arms trembling a bit while she keeps her head down to avoid showing her flustered face.

"W-...What?" He looked back, a bit taken back by the offer.

"I-It'll make you happy!" She stammered out and shook the back of what looked like small sugar coated donuts. The boy questioned the offer because he had just eaten lunch, and he wasn't really hungry, but the brown haired female seemed to be serious.

"T-...Thank you, I guess." He gently took the bag and looked at it for a moment. Rin looked up at him, while he stared at it, hoping for a sign of gratefulness with a smile or something cheerful. But he only looked back at her, making her retreat back and behind Komari, who laughed nervously. "...Who are you?" He asked.

"Komari Kamikita! Nice to meet you!" She bowed respectively, even though he didn't feel like he deserved it all that much.

"R-...Rin Natsume…" Rin stammered out silently, barely able to catch what she said.

"I see…" He muttered before turning back toward the door.

"What about you?" Komari's voice could be heard behind him.

"It's...Just call me Quentin...See ya." He simply responded looking over his shoulder giving one last glance before entering the building, leaving the two alone with the hidden fur balls in the bushes.

Rin and Komari stood there in a daze a bit thinking over what had transpired for the past couple of minutes until Komari smiled brightly.

"He was nice." Komari chimed, moving back into the yard to find Lennon standing there, with a piece of paper wrapped around his tail. "Ehhh? What's that?"

* * *

**That Evening at the Courtyard**

"'Restore the life of a lost soul alone'?" Riki read the small slip of paper Rin had found earlier with Komari. "I don't fully understand this task, but I can't help you if it asks to do it alone. I don't want to ruin your chances." Riki sighed handing the slip back. "From what I can tell, the person wants you to help someone...Obviously the person you're helping will be dead, but are metaphorically are maybe…" An image of Quentin depressing blank face flashes in Riki's mind, but he remember Kyousuke saying to leave him be, and he couldn't afford to introduce him to her. He didn't even know the guy all that much.

"Mmmmmph…." She groaned inside her mouth, not wanting to seem all that annoyed. "I understand...But I'm not used to it yet...Talking to people on my own...Komari is an exception but…"

"You'll be alright, this is probably the only time you'll be doing something alone, so don't be too concerned." He smiled reassuringly. "You'll figure it out eventually."

The two felt a gust of wind blow at them, as their hair wavered ever so slightly, the sun becoming dim as it goes behind the clouds approaching, some darker than others.

"It'll be raining by nightfall...Maybe all day tomorrow...I know i asked before, but your cats have a shelter right?" Riki turned to Rin who simply puffed her cheeks in irritation.

"They are not dumb, they know places to go…" She turned her head away, petting one of the older cats, who purred softly into her palm.

"Ah…" He nodded in understanding, taking a sip of his fruit punch, which he grabbed earlier before heading over. "I think I should head back to the dorms before Masato cries about failing to do his homework." He straightened his posture before walking back into the building, so he didn't have to go around. "Ciao."

"Bye, Riki." She simply said, waving the paws of the old cat at him, making him smile before he cuts through the building.

Rin sat there for another fifteen minutes, taking turns playing with each cat, so none of them were left unsatisfied in playing with the cat teasers. However, something caught her eye, looking out in the distance to see Quentin walking by the walk way holding the sugar donuts, as he walked. From the direction he was walking, and by the time, he must be heading back to the dorms.

Quentin stopped by a trash can, looking between the unopened bag and the bin contemplating on something. Didn't take Rin long before she knew what he was considering. Half of her wanted to kick him in the head for being insensitive, yet half of her wanted to see what he would do. Quentin first slowly opened the bag and took out one of the twelve small donuts inside, each about palm size. The white sugar powder stuck to some of his hand before he took a bite of it.

Unable to actually see his expression after the bit, Rin gripped the grass a bit, watching him hoping to see a sign of approval. But she stopped to question herself. _Why does it matter? Not all people like sweets...and it wasn't even mine to give so-_

Rin cut off her thinking seeing him hold the bag ever so slightly closer to his side and walks away from the trash can. She stared at him until he went into the building and the direction Riki went. She turned around to look at all her cats, wondering why she made such a big deal over it and why she felt so relieved. Trying to think of excuses, she recalled the paper slip.

_Restore the life of a lost soul_

Rin went into deep thought before looking back in realization.

_Is...He the one I'm looking for?_

She looked back at the school building, contemplating for a rough amount of time, her courage of talking to a complete stranger dwindling. Going with her instincts, she suddenly rose up and ran in the direction she saw Quentin leave. Pushing the door open and nearly sliding from her running speed as she turned down the hall, passing a couple other students as she goes.

"Is that Rin?"

"Why she in a hurry?"

"Who dares make our Idol stress?!"

They all started blabbering out questions, since Rin rarely sprints in the halls so aggressively, let alone after school hours. She made it out to the front of the school, seeing Quentin holding the bag still as he walked toward the dorm.

He sighed as he took another bite of a small donut, savoring the sweetness in his mouth without showing much emotion.

"Wait!"

Quentin suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking behind him along with a couple of other male students who happened to be nearby. Some of them smiled greatly, thinking it was them who she said wait to. But disappointment hit their faces when she panted over to Quentin.

_Her again?...What was her name?_

Before he could speak, she straightened herself and took a deep breath, her cheeks red with heat and anticipation. She stabbed a finger into the air, pointed straight at his chest.

"Starting now, I-I'm going restore you!" She yelled out, leaving him completely confused.

"Huh?" He tilted his head.

"I-I mean! I'm going to be with you!" She blurted out in embarrassed panic on how stupid that sounded, but then she realized she made things worse, as the boys around them gripped their chests as if their hearts were ripped out.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" They all yelled in unison.

"W….HUH?!" He blushed completely taken back from what she just said.

Rin looked around, all red and panicked, unable to think of a way out of this. He hands were trembling and her lips would not make out any words. She stepped back a bit, in nervousness before crying out and sprinting off.

"I'm not used to thiiiiis!" She cried in embarrassment.

As Quentin was left there in complete confusion and surprise, Kyousuke was looking from the upper door rooms, a smile creeping on his face.

"Oi, Kyousuke, stop stalling it's your turn!" Masato sounded out for him, as they were playing old maid. Riki and Kengo also sitting at the small table in the middle of the room.

"What are you looking at?" Riki asked, walking over to the window, seeing nothing unique or eye popping.

"Nothing, just remembered something is all." He patted Riki's head, before walking back. "Alright then, my turn."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Follow, Favorite and Review if you really enjoyed the story so far. Warning: This story follows the Refrain Season of Little Busters so there will be some spoilers to other episodes. As for now, just stay tuned for chapter 2. Again there is no pairings yet so dont go "DONT PICK RIN U ASS F*ck!" I'd appreciate it.**


End file.
